


Life Changes

by Yvi



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: sg_femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis was a lot more chaotic than the SGC was, Janet noticed very soon. They could get in new personnel and medical supplies any time they wanted back on Earth. Atlantis' resources were limited and people had to work longer. After a week, the stress began to take its toll even on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes

Originally, Janet had only planned to spend a few weeks on Atlantis. Just sharing her expertise with Carson, and spending her free time exploring the wonders of the Pegasus galaxy before she would have returned to the her usual position on Earth. A few weeks in the Ancient city had sounded like such a wonderful idea on paper, even if Atlantis was constantly in danger. But then, so was Earth.

But as usual with all matters related to the Stargate, things didn't go as planned. Carson was dead and she was the most qualified person for the position on the Atlantis base to temporarily take over his place. Just for a few weeks, until a suitable replacement could be found, but it was still a lot more than she had wanted. Not that Janet complained about it. No, she just nodded and started to take care of the Atlantis crew instead of the Earth crew. It was not something she had to think about a lot, she just took command, organized the staff and assigned people to various tasks. She appointed Dr. Jennifer Keller as her second-in-command and the woman seemed happy to follow her orders and things ran smoothly.

Atlantis was a lot more chaotic than the SGC was, Janet noticed very soon. They could get in new personnel and medical supplies any time they wanted back on Earth. Atlantis' resources were limited and people had to work longer. After a week, the stress began to take its toll even on her.

Janet was sitting in the cafeteria, tired but unable to sleep that night. She still hadn't settled into the weird Atlantis time system and she sometimes wondered how the people here adjusted to a day that was longer than 24 hours. Filing out paperwork, she did not notice it when the Atlantis expedition leader sat down opposite her.

"Working late?" Elizabeth asked.

Janet involuntarily jumped. Even though most of Atlantis was technically staffed all day and night, she had been alone in the cafeteria.

"Just filling out some charts. I couldn't sleep," Janet explained. She felt a bit uncomfortable, despite having worked for the Atlantis leader both on Earth and now here, she had never really talked to the woman outside of briefing rooms and endless meetings.

"Same here. Would you like some company?"

Janet looked at the stack of paper in front of her. She hated paperwork, but then, who didn't? The charts had to be done, of course, but they could wait a little while longer. "That would be nice, Doctor."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

Janet smiled. "Only if you call me Janet."

"I think that's entirely possible."

Elizabeth had the nicest smile, Janet thought. For the past few days, she had mostly seen Elizabeth frowning and worrying, lost in deep thought when they passed each other in the hallways of Atlantis or grave matters were discussed in meeting. But Elizabeth had a contagious smile.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Janet. We will have to start looking for a new CMO soon and I just wanted you to know that your hard work here has not gone unnoticed. If you wish to apply for the position, you would certainly be welcome here."

For several moments, Janet just looked at her in complete disbelief. Janet had not considered this possibility through all the hectic and stress. "I'll... think about it. Thanks," she stuttered.

"That would be wonderful. We could use someone like you here."

* * *

When Janet looked back on her first real conversation with Elizabeth six months later, she still couldn't believe what had happened in the meantime. Leaving Earth behind had been so hard, even with Cassie being in college on the other side of the US and knowing that she would be able to have regular contact with the SGC.

But some things just made up for it.

And one of them was sitting across the small table from her right now. A bottle of good red wine from a world Lorne's team had visited the week before stood between the two women and was half empty by now. Candles standing on the table illuminated the otherwise dark room. The food had been wonderful, Janet thought pleased. And not so much she couldn't move anymore, which was also a good thing.

"This is wonderful," Elizabeth said and sipped on her wine glass. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

Janet laughed. "I am a woman of many talents. And I sort of had to learn cooking when Cassie arrived. She would have preferred eating fast food every day, of course, but I wouldn't have any of that."

"I can just imagine it." Elizabeth smiled. "So, what's for dessert?"

"What makes you think there will be any?"

"I've heard it's part of a healthy diet. Especially anything with chocolate."

Janet pretended to look stern. "So you did take a look into the fridge while I was getting the wine."

Elizabeth had the decency to look vaguely guilty. "It was very tempting."

Janet got up and walked around the table to stand next to Elizabeth who looked up to her. "I know something else that is very tempting. Or rather, someone." She grinned as Elizabeth's cheeks became just an idea redder, almost invisible in the flickering candle light. Janet knelt down so that her face was the same height as Elizabeth's. She kissed the other woman's lips softly. "Dessert can wait."

They kissed again, this time initiated by Elizabeth, who pulled Janet's head closer. The kiss rapidly became more passionate and wanting. Janet certainly didn't complain, they didn't often have a completely uninterrupted evening together.

Out of breath, Elizabeth broke the kiss. "Do you really think I'll choose you over mousse au chocolat?" she whispered, teasing Janet.

"I am pretty sure you will."


End file.
